


Семпай

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, School, Teen Angst, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko





	Семпай

— Аомине, — особо не церемонясь, произнес Касамацу, направляя кулак в солнечное сплетение. Сам Аомине с легкостью увернулся от удара. На лице Касамацу была написана откровенная злость, и он ее скрывать не собирался. Это удивило Аомине: они за пределами матчей не встречались и не общались. Почти.

— И без приветствия, — заворачивая руку за спину, с сарказмом заметил Аомине. Из-за роста у него было завидное преимущество, но раздраженный Касамацу внимания на это не обращал, пытаясь все же освободиться. — Как нехорошо, а ведь я был о тебе лучшего мнения, семпай.

Не то, чтобы Аомине не ожидал чего-то такого, когда ему Касамацу позвонил и попросил о встрече наедине. Но Аомине и не подозревал, что Касамацу знал о месте, где они с Кисе иногда прогуливают. Баскетбольная площадка, приткнувшаяся в одном из тупиков, где-то посередине пути между Кайдзе и Тоо, была отличным уединенным местом.

— Какого черта ты заставляешь Кисе прогуливать?! 

— Ну, — весело хмыкнул Аомине, сильнее заламывая руку, чем вызвал болезненный стон и продолжил. — Нам просто скучно играть _там_.

И склонившись к уху Касамацу, зло прошипел.

— Одного раза хватило. Больше, знаешь, как-то не хочется, — и ослабив хватку, оттолкнул его.  
Касамацу, вывернувшись, снова попробовал нанести удар Аомине, будто и вовсе не слышал последних слов. Нет, Аомине знал, что у капитана Кайдзе чересчур сильно развито чувство ответственности.

«Но не до такой же степени?» — думал Аомине, уклоняясь от быстрых ударов. Прирожденная ловкость, помноженная на опыт в играх, не раз спасала его в таких ситуациях. Но и Касамацу тоже был не прост: все же успевал изредка, но задеть. 

Раздраженный Касамацу — зрелище, конечно, отменное, но если кто-нибудь узнает про драку... им обоим точно не поздоровится. Отстранение от матчей будет еще мягким наказанием, а ведь могут и вообще запретить участвовать в них.

— «Наседка чертова. Кисе и сам вполне способен решить, что ему надо...»

А всего-то... Стоило Аомине пару раз «немножко» увлечься Кисе... И теперь Касамацу, как только Кисе исчезал из поля его зрения, начинал слать Аомине смс-ки.

«Сколько можно?! Ты как животное!» — или что-то в этом роде. На телефоне даже целая коллекция этих смс скопилась. Причем Юкио в текстах посланий ни разу не повторился. 

«Может ему Имаеши помогает сочинять их?» — мелькнула где-то на краю сознания мысль. Он бы даже не удивился, окажись это так. В последнее время Шоичи все чаще и чаще избирал его своей мишенью для откровенных шуточек, в аккурат на следующий день после встреч с Кисе. Сам Аомине на них никогда не реагировал, только смеялся, но это заставляло задуматься, чего добивается Имаеши. А учитывая, как они с Кисе одновременно пропускали матчи, где им приходилось играть друг против друга, было не слишком сложно догадаться. 

Ну хорошо, в прогулах матчей и тренировок целиком и полностью виноват Аомине, но ведь и Рёта не особенно сопротивлялся, выбирая возможность играть с ним один-на-один.

«Хорошо, не только играть. Но не надо делать из меня животное!» — «родительское» поведение Касамацу сильно бесило Аомине, но он был семпаем Кисе, и с этим приходилось мириться. А Касамацу слишком многого не знает, раз делает такие неверные выводы. Если уж на то пошло, сначала надо было разговаривать с Кисе. Ведь ему читать лекции бесполезно, Касамацу вполне мог это знать: нотации Сатсуки и тем более ядовитые реплики Имаеши на него никогда не действовали, а вот Кисе вполне мог ими и проникнуться. Хотя вряд ли. На его «щенячьи» глазки кто только не велся.

— Какой ты заботливый, семпай, аж зубы болят, — с едва заметным оттенком ревности заметил Аомине, отойдя на несколько шагов. Сунув руки в карманы куртки, он с кривой улыбкой поинтересовался: — А самого Кисе ты спросить не забыл?

— Он тебе против и слова не скажет, — угрюмо буркнул Касамацу, потирая заломленную руку. Он уже понял, что Аомине он так просто не заденет, и перестал пытаться достать его. 

От его слов Аомине чуть не расхохотался. Уж кто-кто, а Кисе очень хорошо умел говорить «нет». Особенно в дни перед съемками. Моделька, черт его возьми. Его работа отнимала не меньше времени, чем матчи и тренировки. 

Знал бы Касамацу, что Кисе иногда просто отсыпается у него…

Кисе очень не любит спать один в темноте, но про это он ни с кем кроме Аомине не делился. 

«Засмеют, если узнают. И так девочкой за глаза зовут», — отмахивался он и моментально засыпал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, совсем не боясь темноты. От нее раньше он спасался ночником, теперь — в руках Аомине, а если у них не было возможности встретиться, то Кисе хватало его любимой подушки. Аомине было совсем не сложно расстаться с ней, особенно когда он понял, какую это дает поддержку Кисе.

Но всего этого Касамацу, похоже, не знал, несмотря на то, что для Кисе он был самым близким человеком в Кайдзе. «Смахивает на ревность», — и тут Аомине понял, что они оба упустили из виду. Хоть Кисе обожал своего семпая, но это было не более чем проявление дружеских чувств. 

За пределами баскетбольной площадки Кисе очень милый, дружелюбный, кумир всех девчонок. И это доставляло сплошные проблемы в виде писем, преследований, сплетен. 

К тому же он совсем не умеет скрывать эмоции, и их вполне можно легко спутать с легкой влюбленностью. Но ведь и Касамацу не глупец.

— Господи, — вздохнул Аомине, покачав головой. — Кисе ведь не идиот, семпай.

Он не собирается рассказывать ему ничего из их отношений. Ни то, как они шлют друг другу смс-ки непристойного содержания, как Кисе просто обожает выводить его из себя, посылая ммс-ки с не менее неприличными фотками, от чего сам же и страдает. Иногда.

Вся эта возня уже начинала утомлять. Еще чуть-чуть, и он опоздает на встречу с Кисе. А это грозило неприятностями на месяц как минимум. Кисе, в отличие от него, был куда более пунктуальным и настолько же требовательным. Кисе был не меньшим собственником, чем он сам.

Касамацу посмотрел на Аомине снизу вверх, заставляя его поежится от проницательного взгляда и нервно сглотнуть: в глазах четко читалась угроза.

— Если что, сам знаешь, — удар под дых явно был коронным приемом у «няньки» Касамацу. И похлопав по плечу, он двинулся в сторону станции.

 _«...так легко не отделаешься»_ , — невысказанное повисло камнем в воздухе. Для Касамацу Кисе был так же важен, как и для Аомине. 

Дайки, коротко выдохнув, с трудом сел на бордюр, оперевшись спиной о сетку. Проводив взглядом Касамацу, скрывшегося в дверях подошедшего автобуса, подумал, что «родитель» из него вполне ничего. Не поздоровится тому, кто позарится на «дочку».

И не такое уж он и животное. 

А даже и если и так, то Кисе его давным-давно приручил.


End file.
